


Drabble Collection (Brimstone)

by sidewinder



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Brimstone drabbles written for various prompts, people and challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

One hundred and thirteen names, penned in his script.

His blood.

Much more of it would be spilled if he failed—or rather, if his servant, this damned human soul, failed in his mission.

Ezekiel Stone was not the strongest, nor the oldest, nor the most vicious of the damned by any means. But somehow the devil knew this man was his best—perhaps only—choice.

He was also quite beautiful...for a mortal, at least. Especially now, wearing Lucifer's marks all across his flesh.

He could ponder these things later. For now, there was much work to be done.


	2. Nightmare

"I had the worst nightmare last night."

"Oh, do tell!"

"You came knocking at my door...dressed in a Girl Scout's uniform." Ezekiel paused. "You made me buy a box of oatmeal cookies. I hate oatmeal."

"And then what?"

"That was it. But the mental image..." He shuddered at the memory. "I'm never going to be able to look at a Girl Scout the same way again."

The devil laughed, then leaned in closer. "Maybe if you're a good little detective and send home another one of my wayward children, I'll bring you Samosas next time."

"You're evil."

"I try."


	3. Breakfast

Ezekiel peered over his steaming cup of coffee at his unwelcome companion.

"Go away," he said.

"Someone's a grump this morning. What's the matter with you?"

"You want a list?"

The devil laughed and stole a piece of buttered toast off of Zeke's plate.

"Do you mind? I paid for that!"

"Oh, really? And from whom do you think your daily allowance comes, Ezekiel?" He crunched away at the toast before adding, "Besides, you don't need to eat. You only do it to waste time you should be spending on your mission."

Zeke sighed. "And he wonders why I'm grumpy..."


	4. Minor Irritations

Stepping out of the bathroom, Zeke found a surprise awaiting him. "What do you think you're doing?"

The devil swallowed and eyed him innocently. "Eating pistachios. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Getting pistachio shells all over my bed."

"I know. Irritating, isn't it? Turn on the tv while you're up, will you? Jerry Springer is on."

Zeke shook his head and went into the kitchen. He needed coffee if he was going to have to deal with the devil this early in the morning. "Don't you have anything better to do today than annoy me?"

"Not particularly."

"Terrific."


	5. In This Moment

Zeke tried not to think about the future, the names tattooed on his skin and how many remained. He simply took one day, one name, one quarry at a time, instead of dwelling on a future he might never enjoy if he made one simple mistake.

For even if he succeeded, could he really trust the devil to honor their bargain? No court of law could hold Lucifer to his liability; no, all Zeke had was the word of the Prince of Lies.

So he savored each moment on Earth the best he could, knowing it could be his last.


	6. Slave

"Tell me, has it really been better to rule in Hell than to serve in Heaven?"

"Milton, detective? Since when do you have the time for the classics?"

"Just curious, after all of this time, if you ever reconsidered your choice."

"I have no regrets."

"No, of course not. Having regrets would mean admitting you may have made a mistake."

"I don't make mistakes. Nor would I ever lower myself to be a slave to man, so yes, Ezekiel, it is far better to rule in Hell."

"If you say so."

"You doubt me?"

"Constantly. Shouldn't I?"

The devil grinned.


	7. Deep Freeze

"You don't look very happy today."

"I'm not. So you'd best not try my patience, Ezekiel. At the moment it's stretched very thin."

"What happened...not another breakout?"

"No, nothing like that. Surely you're familiar with the old saying regarding...Hell freezing over?"

Ezekiel waited, but the devil did not continue. "You're kidding."

"Well, not all of it, just one the northern territories."

"But, how...?"

"Damned if I know--and don't say it, Ezekiel, I warned you. No doubt some demon's idea of a practical joke."

"Guess there'll be...Hell to pay for that one later?"

"That's not funny."

"Sorry."


	8. A Bite of the Apple

"Is that a gun in your pocket, Mr. Stone, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Actually..." Zeke pulled out a shiny red apple. "I spent my last sixty cents for the day on this. Care for a bite?"

The devil laughed. "I thought that was my line."

"Maybe so." Zeke bit into the ripe fruit, savoring the burst of flavor on his tongue. He licked his lips. "Sure you don't want some?"

Lucifer stepped closer. "The fine art of seduction generally requires more subtlety."

"I'm taking lessons from the very best."

"Then allow me to further your education."


	9. 'Tis The Season

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Stone!"

"If you say so."

"Come now, where's your holiday spirit?"

"I lost it somewhere down in the lower levels of Hell. And what's got you so cheery about Christmas?"

"What's not to love about a season rich in greed and gluttony? Though admittedly, they aren't my favorite deadly sins."

"Do I even want to know which ones are?"

"Pride, of course, is rather high on my list. But I'd have to say lust is surely my favorite of them all."

"You're just saying that to try to get me in the mood."

"Well, 'tis the season!"


	10. Love in Ruins

"Love stinks, Stone. I'm done with it. Finished!"

"You said that after the last guy, Max."

"Yeah, well...I shoulda listened to myself. This time I mean it! No more losers screwin' me over soon as I think I can trust 'em." She sniffed and unsteadily got to her feet. "'Scuse me, I gotta visit the girls' room."

"She's right, you know, Mr. Stone. Love will only screw you over in the end."

"I thought that was your job."

"Hobby, maybe. What're you drinking, beer? How pedestrian. Bartender, two Screwdrivers, please."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Every moment, yes."


	11. Fini

For some time, Zeke could not quite comprehend that it was over.

One hundred and thirteen souls, returned to Hell. Five years of his...afterlife?...committed to this task, and now...

Apprehension filled his thoughts. The longing for his old life, for Rosalyn, was still there, but he knew things could never be what they'd once been.

So what was there for him? If the devil honored their deal, now what?

Only one way to find out. Zeke stepped out of the alley where the last damned soul had met her fate, knowing it was time to meet his own.


End file.
